Locked In a Clock
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: Mina and Ruby get locked in a tight space... the predictable happens. Almost definatly a one shot.


Since Luke had discovered he was some sort of natural bloody born legend, Ruby reflected, she'd found herself in some weird positions.

"Mina?"

"Ruby?"

Weird – oh, and humiliating and uncomfortable and totally not, in away way pleasurable positions. "You need to move your knee!"

The older women's chest, which was pressed snugly against her own, hitched upwards in a sigh. Through the gloom Ruby made out Mina rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I'll just move it into that huge area of space behind me shall I? After all I'm only pressed against you because I enjoy your company so much."

Ruby opened her mouth to retaliate but the words got caught in her throat and were replaced by a sharp needy gasp. The older women had jerked her knee in frustration and _God_ if she hadn't been aware of exactly where it was pressing before, she was now.

For a second all was quiet apart from the pounding of Ruby's blood rushing to her ears.

"You _really_ need to move your knee."

"I can't," Mina's voice was soft but, to the younger girl's amazement, far from horrified. Instead it was almost... curious. Which was far more terrifying.

"Mina, _please_."

The vampire hummed thoughtfully and then shifted ever so slightly-

"_Oh_." Without her permission Ruby's hands slid up Mina's arms and her fingers dug tightly into the other woman's supple leather jacket, "_please_."

Mina's breath was hot and silkily as it hit the shell of her ear, "_please_ what?"

_Move_, Ruby thought... then, _don't ever move_.

But the pianist was making soft thoughtful noises again, "You know I don't think I've ever been with another woman before. A hundred and twenty five years and I- ", she trailed off with a breathless chuckle and shook her head in disbelief – "this is _fun_."

There was another pause and the world outside of the space – _their_ space seemed to get a little closer. Then Mina whispered, hushed and mischievous, "are you having fun Ruby?"

_Twenty three minutes earlier..._

Ruby skidded down the corridor, heels screeching on the lino floor as she turned the corner. Behind her, in dogged slightly out of breath pursuit, lumbered what had to be the most ridiculous freak she'd ever seen – hell, she'd ever _thought_ of.

It was fluffy for a start. And grey – quite a nice pebbly grey, the sort that people painted their bathrooms. Oh, and blind and deaf. The only things it had going for it was it sense of taste, which was according to Galvin's lecture (she hadn't been listening but Mina had. The older woman had recited it back to her in the car and despite trying to zone out, she'd ended up watching Mina's lips form every word – _what? _The woman had a nice mouth alright. It was pink and wet and bud shaped) was how the thing tracked down its prey and its single minded determination. Once it had set its sights on its target it wouldn't sleep (quite literally, Mina assured her) until it was clamped between its jaws.

And so in had swooped the fantastic four.

Only, Galvin and Luke had been called away to deal with a grade five which left the triumphant and -just-as-capable-thank-you-very-much two. Apart from the bit where Ruby had left the gun in the car. She'd been a bit distracted by uh, Mina's arse as she had slipped out of the car - _what? _No one should be allowed to wear trousers that deliciously tight.

So here she was being chased down a corridor.

In front of her a door swung open to reveal the other member of the temporary freak smiting partnership. Mina held out her hand which Ruby caught gratefully and allowed the older woman to pull her inside. The door swung shut behind them with a click.

After a moment there was a snuffling and then a dull thud as the freak flung its weight against the door. The hinges groaned.

"Now what?" Ruby muttered.

"Now we hide." Mina gave a short decisive nod.

"Hide? It can't see. Won't it still... taste us?"

"Not if we're sealed in. When it can't sense us anymore it will search somewhere else."

"And then?"

"Then we go and get the gun you left in the car." Ruby shot the other woman an unnoticed glare – sometimes it was so unsatisfying being pissed at a blind woman. "Is there anything in here we can hide in?"

There was another muffled thud as the freak threw itself once more at the door.

"Uh," Ruby swivelled her head around; the room was almost completely bare except for a desk, a love seat, a huge longcase grandfather clock and thick coat of dust. "Um, there's a clock..."

The freak hurled itself at the door again, this time the door bracket splintered inwards and the whole frame shuddered.

Mina grabbed the other girls hand and tugged, "see if the bottom opens. There should be a door."

Ruby nodded. She dropped the other woman's hand and wedged her fingernails into the divide between the door and the wood and tugged – the small door shuddered open.

Behind her Mina surged forward, pushing her head first into the clock, "Ruby, its _coming_." The younger girl hurriedly lifted her legs though the little opening and then turned to stand fully inside the clock. Her head missed hitting the ceiling by a few inches.

A second later the older woman had also managed squeeze through the small door, her hand catching the little pull of the outside and slamming it shut.

_Twelve minutes earlier..._

There came a swift crack and the door buckled inwards. There was a quiet snuffling for about five minutes and then quiet.

Ruby shifted ever so slightly, "there's a keyhole. Let me see – uh, move left." Mina pressed herself against the back wall of the clock, "no, your legs in the way, I think. Lift it..." The younger girl inched forward and pressed her eye to the key hole.

_You have to be kidding me!_ The freak, which according to Glavin (via Mina) was ruthlessly determined, forgoing sleep to hunt its prey blindly through taste alone, was laying in the middle of the floor sleeping soundly. She let out a sigh and turned away from the keyhole back to Mina's anxious face.

"It's asleep."

_Present..._

"I, _Mina..._" What was meant to be 'are you completely insane?' came out as a soft whimper of the other woman's name and, if Ruby hadn't of been too distracted to care, she would have kicked herself at how submissive she sounded.

Mina just chuckled lowly into the younger girl's neck, "you didn't answer my question Ruby. Are you having _fun_?" On the last word the vampire pressed her knee upwards and was rewarded with a yearning cry and then:

"_Yes_. I, please Mina need..." The younger struggled with hazy of lust in her head for a moment to try and work out what exactly it was that she wanted. She settled on, "_more_."

Through the darkness Ruby saw Mina pout. "Well," she drawled, she ducked her head forward and brushed their lips together delicately, "since you asked so nicely..."

* * *

><p>AN: And that folks is where you use your imaginations cause, well otherwise I'd be blushing for <em>days.<em> I can't write smut, it ends up reading like a nine year old girl narrating a Mills and Boon book.

Anyho, I always suspected Mina to be a secret seductress and the idea of her ravershing a tounge-tied but notherless delighted Ruby in a huge grandfather clock while a really pathetic almost-adorable halflife sleeps outside was just too tempting. ^_^ Oh, and thank you to HumHum cause I sort of borrowed/stole-but-I'll-totally-give-it-back the idea from her Demons fic which also features Ruby and Mina locked in a tight space 'cause of a freak - so thank you and I hope you don't mind terribly? (I did try to PM you but it appears to have been disabled so I couldn't :( ). Um, yes so I hope anyone who still might be hopefully trailing the Demons page enjoys this!

Oh and review... please? If you do, you totally get to be ravished by Mina in a tight-space-of-your-choosing too!


End file.
